Up Until Then Little By Little
by Darach Naver
Summary: This is my a new take on School Rumble, with a cast of new characters and the return of the OC original cast . This is the story of Darach Naver and his quest to confess his love to Miyuki Amaya.
1. Chapter 1: From The Beginning

**Up Until Then; Little by Little **

Chapter 1: From the Beginning

April 11, Wednesday

Firstly, let me introduce myself, my name is Darach Naver. I'm a high-school student in Yagami High (currently situated near Tokyo). I'm in class 2-C and I'm 17 years old and I live in an apartment block by myself. Today is the day that I shall confront my fears and ask out the girl of my dreams, for the past year I've tried to tell her my feelings but every time I try to tell her I choke on the spot, but it's the start of the 2nd semester; I got a good feeling about this semester and I must not let myself be in doubt, I shall finally confess my love to her. Now, let's start the day:

I woke up and I immediately checked my clock and realized that it was 7:00 a.m., I was late for school. I instantly got out of bed and changed to my school clothes. I ran outside my apartment and made a sprint to the bus stop. I was just about to make the next bus to Yagami High until this girl bumped into me and knocks me straight down the floor.

"Are you ok?" the girl asked as she pulled me back up. I looked at the girl closely and I realized that she was the new girl in my class. She had brown eyes and has jet black hair. "Wait aren't we in the same class?" She asked. "Yeah, you're the new girl aren't you? I asked. "Yes…I…am…., my name's Karen Atsinkau" She said nervously. "My name's Darach Naver, I'd love to stay and chat with you but I got a bus to catch, I don't wanna be late again" I said walking away. "Wait! Can I go with you the bus, it's…my first time….taking he bus…to school" Karen said nervously. I was suspicious and really concern on why this girl is so nervous but I putted that aside and headed toward my real goal. To confess my love to Miyuki.

Oh yeah, I nearly forgotten to tell you guys who the girl of the dreams is; her name is Miyuki Amaya, she is one of the cutest girls in my class and her only flaw is that she is not that intelligent. I tried to tell her what I feel about her last year a lot of times but sadly it ends with me choking and her not getting the point.

Me and Karen went to the bus; it took about 14 minutes for the bus to get to Yagami High. I stepped outside the bus, I went to my classroom and I walked towards my group of friends, there was Paul Wamisen, Paul works at a sushi shop and lives in an apartment building in Tokyo; there was also Takeo Matsusaki, Takeo works at a pizza place in Tokyo and lives and trains in a karate dojo and there was Genitisou Ariwa, Genitisou is one of the most athletic people in our class, he works in a coffee shop and he lives in a 4-star hotel near a hostess club.

"Hey guys, have you seen Miyuki?" I asked my group. "I think I saw her talking to that new girl" Takeo said while eating cereal. "Hey Takeo, why are you eating cereal in class?" Paul asked. "Well, it's a long story; you see when I woke up…" Takeo trailed on telling us his story on why he brought cereal to school.

I slowly walked away from the group and I looked around the hallways for Miyuki, I swear I saw her just at the end of the hallway, I ran towards there happily and just like that I got knocked down on the ground again.


	2. Chapter 2: A State Of Mind

Chapter 2: A State of the Mind

I got knocked down on the ground really hard that time. My head slammed on the ground so hard it made me unconscious. Then suddenly I blacked out, i was having a flashback of when I first met Miyuki, it started back when I was 14 years old.

I was walking down the streets of tokyo to buy some miso soup until I saw this girl getting attacked by some pervert. I ran to her rescue, I punched the pervert right in his face. But that pervert didn't look too happy with me punching him, he grabbed a knife by his back pocket and slashed me in the back. I retaliated with swift kick on the neck. He fell down on the floor and finally he was knocked out, I went to the girl to help her up.

"Are you ok kid?" I asked the girl in need, she looked about my age. She looks like anything I could wish for in a girl, she has such a beautiful face and her eyes has the power to steal anyone's heart. "Yes, I'm fine" She said as she stands up "But are you ok?" she said pointing at the knife slash on my back. "What? this…..this is..nothing" I said holding in the pain of that knife slash.

"What's your name?" She said to me smiling. "This girl is so beautiful, maybe i can ask her for her phone number? better yet i can take her out on a date" I thought to myself. "My name's….." I said until someone rudely interrupted me. "Excuse me for interrupting but Miss Amaya we have to go" This butler said as he walked up to us.

"Uhhh..I guess I have to go, I thank you for your courage to help me, I hope we can meet again" She said as she walked away with the butler. "But i never got a chance to know her name" I thought to myself. 4 day later, I started walking to school because I missed the bus, I was walking for nearly 15 minutes until I saw a limousine in a distance. This butler came out from the drivers seat and opens the back door of the limo and I couldn't believe what i saw. It was her, the girl I saved. I just realized that she was rich. I couldn't approach her the way I look. So I decided that I needed to hide my identity from her, so I can have a second chance; I asked one of the seniors that I knew how I can approach this problem.

The senior looked at me and said "I've been there kid, I had that problem before with the woman I loved, here take my sunglasses; and heed this advice...never give up on her and try talking to her as much as you can". I think that seniors name was Kenji Harima. Suddenly all my memories were stopping and my mind was at total blank for a second, i started to open my eyes and to my surprise there were 2 girls waking me up, it was Karen and Miyuki.


	3. Chapter 3: Back To Reality

Chapter 3: Back To Reality

"Are you ok, Darach?" Miyuki said as she woke me up. "Yeah, I'm fine; where am I?" I asked. "Your at the school nurse's clinic, you got hit in the head real hard, so me and Karen brought you over here" She answered. "I'm so sorry for knocking you down again" Karen said hesitantly. "It's no problem, just some minor head injury" I said scratching my head. "Wow! Miyuki is right next to me, I am so happy, I should confess my love to her right now, I wish this moment could last forever" I thought to myself. "Well I have to get back to class, see you later Darach" Miyuki said as she left the room. "Whyyyyyyyyy" I thought to myself as I spiraled into despair.

"Hey guys, Just here to remind that the morning bell just rang" Maya Aristoshi said. Maya Aristoshi is one of the most intellectual people in our whole class, she's actually the person I always go to for advice; she's quiet most of the time and she has a job as a waitress in a tea shop. She can actually be the perfect girl but her only flaw is she doesn't know how popular she is.

Me and Karen both walked out but I stayed back a bit to talk to Maya. "Hey Maya, I need your help; how can I confess my love to Miyuki" I whispered. "Well maybe, you can talk to her more often first and get to know her more, before confessing your love" She responded. "That's it!, If I get to know her more, and she gets to know me more, maybe she'll fall in love with me and we can finally be together; this plan is sure to work" I thought to myself. "Thanks for the idea Maya" I said as I walked away. "It's no problem, See you in class" Maya said.

I ran back into the classroom and as I walk in I saw there was an empty seat next to Miyuki. "This is my chance" I thought to myself happily. I sat next to her and i greeted her hi and she greeted me back. "OK class, take a seat; the places your sitting in are your seats for the whole of the 2nd semester" Ms. Sasakura said. "This is gonna be one hell of a semester" I thought to myself as I looked around the classroom, seeing my friends, the other groups of the class and the girl that I love.


	4. Chapter 4: Could've Gone Better

Chapter 4: Could've gone better

The first few classes went by pretty fast, it was lunch now and I am trying to get closer to Miyuki as much as possible. "Hey Miyu-…." I stammered as Miyuki's group interrupted me. Miyuki's group consist of almost all of the popular girls in 2-C. There was Karen, Karen as I forgot to mention is in the wrestling team (surprisingly there is another girl named Karen in the wrestling team), there was Sai-cho Megunai; She's the welder of the class, when something gets broken she comes in and fixes it in no-time flat, she also works in an air conditioner repair facility; and there was Maya, Maya is the backbone of the class; she may be quiet at times but when she actually participates in any of the class events, she will immediately lead the class to victory.

"So girls, how was your winter break?" Sai-cho said to the group. "Well it was pretty boring actually…" Miyuki said as she took a bite on her sushi. "Oh, how so?" Karen said as she unwraps her lunch.

"It's just that, there was nothing really interesting happened during the winter break" Miyuki said. "What about you guys?" Miyuki asked.

"Well I met a really nice guy this winter break" Karen said as she blushed, "Oooooohhh, who is it? Is he in our class? how did you meet?" Her group asked her barraging her with questions. "I'll whisper his name to you guys" Karen as she gave them a warm smile. "Hmmm… I wonder who cloud she like?" I thought to myself.

"Well, I should stop eavesdropping on other people's conversation, I should eat my rice balls" I thought to myself. Just about I was to take a bite on my rice balls, Takeo came up to me with some photos; Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Takeo was also a photographer, it was said that a senior named Fuyuki gave him a camera and told him to always take photos of your class as much as you can and cherish your days as a sophomore.

"Hey Darach, i'm selling some photos of the girls in 2-C, do you want some photo's of Miyuki" Takeo said as he flashed me some photos of Miyuki in her summer uniform. "What!, how did you know I like her" I said frantically. "Well isn't it obvious, you've been staring at her for the past 2 classes. So do you want the photos or what?" Takeo said smugly. "How much?" I sighed "10 sets of these photos are 100 Yen" He said as he held out 10 photos of Miyuki.

I took out my wallet and bought the set, and I was so happy. "Hey Miyuki, are you sure your ok sitting in this spot?" Sai-cho said. "Huh, why do you ask?" Miyuki responded. "Well the guy your sitting next to is giving out bad vibes" Sai-cho said as she looked at me. "Hey Darach, your tables squishing your bag, here" She said as she took out the bag under my chair.

"Uh, thanks" I said to her. "Oh crap, she talked to me; I am so happy" I thought to myself. I just remembered that I had to finish my rice balls, I haven't even took a bite out of it yet. Just when i was about to take a bite, the lunch time bell rang. "Dammit, I was looking forward to eating that rice ball" I thought to myself as I quietly sobbed.


	5. Chapter 5: A Plan

Chapter 5: A Plan

After lunch, my next few classes went through me like a breeze. The next thing I knew school was over for the day. I walked outside of the classroom last as I thought to myself on how I can approach Miyuki more often. As I reach the exit of the school I somehow came across Maya again.

"Hey Maya; I need your hel-"I said just before I got interrupted by her. "Wait before you say anything, here" She said to me as she handed me an envelope. "Uhh… ok, anyways I need your hel-". "Wait hold on, I have to get back home; I need to finish making dinner" She said walking away. "Why does this keep happening, every time I talk to her something always interrupts me" I thought to myself.

"Okay, I didn't get a chance to confess my love to Miyuki today; but I shan't give up yet. I will confess my love to her one way or another." I thought to myself as I walk towards my apartment block. As I walked closer to my apartment block; I had just realized I could've caught the bus instead of walking.

I was really annoyed; I was even raging in the inside until I came across this odd looking student. As I looked at him closely, I realized that he was a student in my class. As i can remember his name was Sakaretsu, Sakaretsu was our class leader and from my knowledge he's American and he works at a funeral parlour as a driver of a hearse.

"Hey Sakaretsu!" I yelled out to him. He looked at me with a really odd look in his face. He had the facial expression of a person who looked like he had just seen a ghost. "Are you ok?" I asked him as i approached him. "Yeah I'm ok; it's just that… my job…it's really getting me down…. But it's my only job so I can't quit" He said to me in a very gloomy voice. "Why is it getting you down anyway?" I asked curiously.

"It's getting me down because I'm being held down by the irony of my job"

"How so?"

"Because everyday, I drive a person to their grave and I don't even know them at all… they might've had a hard life and died tragically or their life was just cut short. And someday I will end up behind that hearse with another person driving…thinking the same thing"

"Well you shouldn't worry, you got your whole life to live for, and you should look for that special girl and try making her happy" I said to cheer him up. "Well, I don't really see the point of getting a girlfriend" He said. "Well… I know you may not see the point, but someday you will find the right girl and you'll see why you have your whole life to live for" I said as I walk away. He looked back at me and smiled.

I can notice that it was growing dark so i made a quick route through Tokyo to get to my apartment. I looked at my watch to see what time it is, and to my surprise it was 6:00 p.m. "Well I got nothing better to do. I should just walk around the city and find some awesome restaurant" I thought to myself happily.


	6. Chapter 6: Hell Hath No Mercy

Chapter 6: Hell Hath No Mercy

It took me awhile but I actually found a decent restaurant to eat in. It was called "Highlands Restaurant" It sounded a bit foreign to me, But I digressed because I was really hungry. I went in and to my surprise (I had a lot of surprises that day) I saw the three fat Chojin brothers from 2-B, their the most annoying people in the school, they think they own everyone's lunch and everyday they go from class to class to take one portion from someone's lunch (luckily they didn't go to my class). As I can remember there was James, the least fattest from the brothers and he's the most annoying from the brothers; There was Randall, the 2nd fattest from his brothers, he's a nice guy but has to much pride; And last and definitely least there's Zack, the fattest from the brothers and he's also annoying and thinks he's better than everyone.

So I took a seat in a table near the window, as I was just day dreaming Zack comes up to me and tells me to get out of the seat, and I responded with aggression. "Why don't you go find something better to do than take my seat?" I said rhetorically, "We want to seat here near the window so we can make fun of the people walking pass, so buzz off" Zack smirked.

"Dude, I don't wanna hurt you, so just move away"

"There's 2 of us and 1 of you, you don't stand a chance" James said as he walked towards my table.

"Come on just leave me alone, I just wanna eat" I said angrily

Zack just laughed and grabbed my shirt and dragged me out of the table. I really got angry so I went towards Zack and without hesitation I punched him in the face. I repeatedly kept punching his face until James pushed me away and started attacking me, there were a lot of people watching and taking out their cameras and phones and started to record us fight. I didn't care who was watching me, I punched James in the teeth and I knocked him out by punching him in the gut.

Zack tried to stand up, but as he tries to get up I ran to him and kneed him to the face, that knee to the head finally took him down. I looked behind me to see if James was trying to get up, I saw Randall and he said he wasn't gonna fight, instead he grabbed both of his brothers and helped them both get out the restaurant. Before he walked out he apologized to me on behalf of his brothers.

As he walked away, I walked towards my table and I sat down and I called in the waitress. "Uhh... excuse me but can I order 1 miso soup and 1 of your chef's special peking duck, please" I said to the waitress smiling.


	7. Chapter 7: One Shot

Chapter 7: One-Shot

After eating at the "Highlands Restaurant" and as I walk out, it started to rain. I took out my umbrella and I decided that since I'm in the downtown district of Tokyo I should visit the "Kensho Memorial Mall". The "Kensho Memorial Mall" is the newest and also the biggest mall in Tokyo, it was made in remembrance to Kensho Tenizaka; Kensho was an ex student in Yagami High and he ended up being famous for his singing voice and his kindness. Sadly Kensho got killed by one of the Yakuza due to Kensho's knowledge of the Yakuza's secrets.

As I walked towards the Kensho Memorial Mall,I saw a girl walking in the rain. I couldn't just let any girl just get soaked in the rain, so I ran towards the girl and I asked her if she wanted to share and umbrella with me. She said "Yes, Thank you Darach" and as I look at the girl closely, to my shock it was Miyuki.

My heart was pumping so hard I thought it was gonna come out of my rib cage. "This is my chance, my one-shot, my opportunity to talk to Miyuki" I thought to myself. "So Darach, did you receive a letter from Maya?" She asked me as we walked together through the downtown district of Tokyo.

"Yeah"

"Well, did you read it?"

"No, what's it about anyway?"

"Well, Maya's having a birthday party on April 13 and it's being held in her family's pizza place"

"Oh, i'll read it later"

"So where are you heading anyway?" I asked Miyuki. "Well, i'm gonna visit the Kensho Memorial Mall" She said. "Oh, what a coincident; i'm also going to the Kensho Mall, wanna visit the mall together" I said smiling happily. "Sure… but your gonna help me buy new stuff and pick out new accessories" She said smiling. "Ok, This is the chance that I need, this is my one-shot to her heart" I thought to myself as we walked towards the Kensho Memorial Mall.


	8. Chapter 8: Calling Of The Night

Chapter 8: Calling Of The Night

It wasn't that long of a walk to the mall. We made small conversations throughout the time we were walking, I've learnt that she had a sister and that her family owns a company that's making human augmentation experiments. As we walked around the mall, I helped her pick out some new clothes and she also went with me to the video game shop as I pre-order this new game called "Battlefield 5: The Last Descendant". As we walked out the video game shop she asked me if I had an interest in books and obviously I said "yes".

She dragged me into this book store and she took out a book on a shelf. "Here, If you like books you should really buy this book." She said as she handed me a fancy-looking book. "It's called "Lovers In Tokyo" by Paul Blotski" She said pointing at the title. "Is he Russian?" I asked curiously.

"Well no one really knows his real name; he uses the name Paul Blotski as a codename"

"Why does he have a codename?"

"Well some say he's a fugitive writing down his experience as he runs away from the police, some even think that he works as a soldier and writes down that name to protect his identity….. But overall his real names encoded in his codename, but no one can crack it"

Out of curiosity of the book, I decided to buy it and read it when I get home. I checked my watch to see the time and saw that it was already 11:00. I told Miyuki I really had to go home and fix up my television set. "Well OK, I really had a good time with you just now, we should talk more" She responded. I was jumping for joy in the inside and my mind was filled with happiness. "Yeah, i'll see you tomorrow then" I said happily. "Ok then, See you" She responded.

As I walked out of the mall, I started my walk back to my apartment. It wasn't far from here so it didn't take me that long to get back there. Before I knew it I was already at my apartment. I went in my room, and I opened the letter that Maya gave me, It read:

Dear Darach;

You have been invited to Maya's 16th birthday party

Please be at the Aritoshi Family Pizza Place on April 13

Arrival time is between 6:00 p.m to 7:30 p.m.

Only Formal Attire is to be worn.

From Maya

R.S.V.P.:0404387651

"Hmm… I really should go to this party" I thought to myself. I turned on the T.V. and to my surprise I saw Miyuki's Father in a live on the scene report in "Tokyo Tonight". "So Mr. Amaya, how do you plea to the lives lost by your drug induced human augmentation experiments" The Newscaster asked. "No Comment" Mr. Amaya's lawyer said as he drags away Mr. Amaya from the heap of Interviewers and Paparazzi.

I switched the channel and on Channel 935 (which was an all music channel) there was a live performance by Uverworld being shown. I'm big fan of Uverworld so I decided to record it, After I recorded the live performance I went straight to bed.


	9. Chapter 9: When Heaven Divides

Chapter 9: When Heaven Divides

April 12, Thursday

I was having a good dream until a loud explosion woke me up. I scrambled to get out of bed to see what happened and as I looked outside to dismay it was raining even harder than yesterday. "It must've been thunder" I thought to myself as I try to get up. I checked my clock to see the time. It was pretty early; it was 30 minutes till 7:00 so I went to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

It was now 7:00 and now I'm on a bus to Yagami High looking outside the window. As I was looking outside the window I saw the most peculiar thing. I think I've seen a projection of Hatsune Miku... or my mind was just playing tricks with me due to the fact I also watched the Vocaloid concert this week.

The bus finally stopped at Yagami High. I went outside and took out my umbrella and started my walk to my classroom. I went inside the classroom and went up to my group. "Hey Darach" Takeo said "I saw you at the mall with Miyuki the other day, so are guys together now?" He asked. "Nah man, I wish we were but… you know, it's so hard telling your feelings to a girl" I sighed. "Hey guys, did any of you get invited to Maya's 16th birthday party?" Paul asked as he walked inside the classroom.

"Yeah, I got invited" I replied

"Me too" Takeo said

"What about you Genitisou?" Paul asked as Genitisou as he walked the classroom.

"Yeah" He said

"Ok, so all of us are invited, that's awesome" Paul said happily "Why are you so jumpy?" I asked. "Because it's gonna be one of the biggest parties this year" He replied

"How so?" Genitisou asked

"Well, it's because Hatsune Miku's gonna be at her place performing live" Paul replied.

*BOOM*

"Woaaah, the heck was that?" Genitisou yelled "What, I can't hear you?" I said because of the class screaming and yelling. "Everyone… BE QUIET!" Mr. Tani yelled as he walked in the classroom. Everyone went back to their seats and as I looked outside the window it was raining even more and the clouds grow darker. "Hopefully it doesn't rain in Maya's birthday, it can be my chance to get closer to Miyuki" I thought to myself happily.


	10. Chapter 10: Between Fear And Morality

Chapter 10: Between Fear And Morality

"Hey guys, where is the rest the class?" Mr Tani said looking around the classroom. "Mr Tani, Can me and my group look around the school to search up the class?" Paul asked confidently. "Yeah sure, but you have to get back here soon; it's getting really dark and rainy outside… and it's only 1:00" He replied. The students were missing because of the mashups of school clubs we got and we always needed to meet up at our main classroom on 12:00, this always happens in our class.

So me and my group went on a search around the school for the class, Mr Tani gave us a copy of the class role that has the photos of all the students in the class. *BOOM* "Damn, the thunder was loud" Genitisou said nervously. Then all of a sudden all the lights started flickering, Paul and Takeo were freaking out. I tried to calm them down, then all of a sudden the ground was suddenly shaking. "Students, Be Advised that the whole Yagami area is experiencing a magnitude of 4.5. Please be careful" The Principal said from the P.A.

"You guys still up for this?" I said as we walked towards the bridge to the next building. The lights started to flicker more rapidly than it did a few minutes ago. I was looking at the lights then all of a sudden all of the lights just turned off. "Yeah… let look for those students"

We went to the next building across the bridge and started looking for the missing students. "Hey Genitisou, let me see our class list" I said. "Sure" he replied. He handed me the class list and I started looking at the names who were missing, we crossed out the people who were with us in the classroom and I read through the missing people's names; there was:

Miyuki Amaya; Ashita Kinou

Karen Atsinkau; Kensho Nerika

Maya Aristoshi; San-ko Nagisaka

Sai-Cho Megunai; Jacqueline Arianne

Sakaretsu Venetia; Montaru Gengaki

Tasu Kete; Takigawa Shenji

"Well that's not that much" I said as I gave back the paper to Genitisou. Then all of a sudden another tremor occurred, "Run towards that room" I yelled out because we were near the railings of the building. We went under a table until the tremor stopped and to our luck we saw one of the missing students in this empty classroom.

"Hey Montaru, why are you in this classroom?" Takeo asked "Well I accidentally got in to this classroom thinking that it was our classroom" He replied. "Well then go back to 2-C, Mr Tani told us to hustle all the missing students" Paul said "Can I stay with you guys?" Montaru asked. "Why?" I replied. "Well, because random tremors are occurring and it's heavily raining, please… I can help you" He begged. "You are now experiencing fear in anticipation on something that may or may not occur" Genitisou said in a unnerving voice. "…. Ok then, you can come with us" I said "Ok then, let's look for the others" Takeo said as we moved on classroom to classroom.


	11. Chapter 11: In The Eyes Of Many

Chapter 11: In The Eyes Of Many

Just then another tremor occurred, me and my friends ran to another classroom and went under a table, luckily no one was in the classroom. We took cover under the tables and started being conspicuous about the tremors occurring. "Why are there more tremors occurring than usual?" Takeo yelled.

"Well, it's because of last years earthquake; it's aftermath is nearly over, it's safe to say that the worst is over" Paul replied

"You sure that the worst is over?"

"Yeah, i'm positive"

"Be quiet guys, I can hear something" I said as I walked towards the door the leads toward another classroom. I turned on my mini flashlight due to the growing darkness. I slowly opened the door and I peered in the room.

I looked inside the room just to see no one was there. "Hey Genitisou, you go in first" I insisted. "Ok whatever" He repaid. He walked in that room and he looked around the left side. "No One's He-" He said until he disappeared. "Gene!…. Genitisou! You still there!" I yelled out. I got in the room to look for Genitisou. I looked around the room and just behind the door I saw Genitisou being chocked by a shadow figure. "… help…." Genitisou said while choked. "Who's there?" I said as I flashed my flashlight. I saw that Genitisou was being choked by Karen.

As soon as I flashed Karen with the flashlight she dropped Genitisou and started smiling. "I got scared there" She said laughing "Why are you in this classroom? Didn't you know you had to be in 2-C by now" I said. "Well I was gonna go to the classroom until I felt the tremor that ju-just happened; so I ran towards this classroom and du-ducked under the tastable" She stammered.

"Well then can you explain why you did a choke hold on Genitisou" Takeo said as he helped up Genitisou "It's just instinct because I'm in the school wrestling team" She said. "Where did you learn that move?" Genitisou asked as he rubbed is neck "Well, I learnt it from Ichijou; She's one of the girls I go to wrestling with" She said. "Ok, get back to the classroom; Sir told us to look for you guys" Paul said. "Ok, See you guys" She said as she ran away from the room.

We walked around the building for 45 minutes and found 8 more missing students. "Ok, now we just need to look for Miyuki and Maya" Montaru said reading the list. My heart skipped a beat just hearing Miyuki's name. I started imagining me and her going on a date and I was starting to confess my love to her; I was having a nice imagination until Paul snapped me out of it.

"Since we checked every room in this building let's head back to the other one and look for them there" I said. "In the eyes of many we'll be heroes" Genitisou said inspiringly. "Awww Man… I got to go to class I just remembered I left something there" Paul said anxiously "So your saying that the needs of one outweighs the needs of many" Genitisou said. "…. Ok…. I'll keep helping you guys" Paul sighed. "Nice quotes Genitisou, where did you get them?" I asked. "From an old friend" He said looking out the window.

We started to look inside the classroom of 2-B (it was empty) and as I looked out the window another tremor occurred and this time it was more powerful. "Yeah right Paul, You said the worst was over!" Takeo yelled "Sorry, This might be the last tremor though" Paul yelled back.

I held on the wall of the window and as I peer out the window I saw Manitoban's Augmentation facility (One of the tallest building's in Tokyo and also part of the Amaya augmentation branch) collapse and fall to the ground. It fell to the ground downwards and I was in just shock and awe. "Guys! Manitoban's Augmentation facility just went down… I repeat Manitoban's Augmentation facility just collapsed" I yelled.

"Thank goodness It was a Augmentation facility holiday or the people who work there would've got killed" Montaru said. "How do you know this?" Paul asked "Well my dad works there" He replied. Everyone looked outside my window and watch the horror unfold as one of the biggest Augmentation facilities (Amaya being the biggest) falls down to the ground. "The sad fact here is In the eyes of many the augmentation industry would be the victim" Genitisou said in a sad voice. "Well… what are you waiting for; the tremors have stopped so now we have to look for Miyuki and Maya" I said as I tried to pull myself up. "Let's go" Montaru said opening the door.


	12. Chapter 12: In These Dark Times

Chapter 12: In These Dark Times…

We went towards the next classroom and we were kinda surprised when we saw that there was a class in that room. "Can I help you?" The teacher said. "Uhh… sorry we just got into the wrong room" I said scratching my head. We exited the classroom and we went on our search again. We walked around the building searching for Maya and Miyuki. "Dude, It's 3:00; we should really go back to the classroom" Montaru suggested. "Hmm… It seems like Maya and Miyuki left the school early… Oh well, I'll see her tomorrow anyways" I thought to myself.

"Yeah, let's head back to class" I sighed. We went back to class and saw Maya and Miyuki talking with their group. "So that's where they were" Paul said. "Good, you guys are back, the whole class was waiting for you guys" Mr Tani said as we walked in. All eyes were on us and we were actually glad to see everyone was ok, since the recent tremors and torrential rain were happening suddenly throughout the week the whole class was on an all time high on disappearances and paranoia.

The end of school bell finally rang and everyone made their way out of the school. I opened my umbrella and I ran towards Miyuki to ask her some questions on her opinion on the collapse of Manitoban's Augmentation Facility."Hey Miyuki, Did you see the Manitoban's Augmentation Facility collapse?" I asked her "Yes I did, sadly enough" She replied

"Are you ok about it?"

"What do you mean by ok?"

"Well it's just that your dad's company is the head of all the augmentation facility and Manitoban's Augmentation Facility is a big part of it"

"Well, I'm ok with it but I think it wasn't because of the tremor that caused the building collapsed, I think it was something else that caused it"

"Don't you think it was lucky that the collapse of the building happened in a Augmentation facility holiday"

"Yeah… lucky" She said whispered to herself. I looked closely at her and she had an expression that I couldn't explain; her expression was a mix of both anger and sadness from what I can guess. "Sorry Darach, but I have to go now" She said as she walked away "Ok, i'll see you tomorrow then" I said back but she didn't respond.

I was curious on what was on her mind on that time. But I had to mind my own business in these kind of times. I walked towards the city and the rain started to stop and I can finally put away my umbrella. I went towards the supermarket to buy some new supplies and as I went inside I instantly looked at the T.V. because I heard them talking about the collapse of the Manitoban's Augmentation Facility."… furthermore the Amaya Augmentation Facility has chosen not to be interviewed at this kind of time. In further news Hatsune Miku has just finished her world tour and is now one of the world's top five artist, she will be performing in a disclosed location in Tokyo…" The news reporter said.

"Hmmm… this world's gone to hell since the augmentation boom" The mysterious looking Cashier said as I gave him the money for the stuff that I bought. "Tell me about it" I replied "Did you know someday in the near future all of us will have augmentations?" He said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that the building collapsing is all staged, so that in the eyes of the world they'll be the victims"

"So what does that have to do with the augmentation future thing?"

"Prices on augmentation will go down, more augmentation requirement drugs would be produced, high profile people walking in the street, on the billboards, on the news endorsing human augmentation… before you know it, the world's humanity will be gone"

"Who are you and how do you know all this?"

"Well, I'm a researcher and author, but I kinda keep my real name secret; but you can call me "Blackeye"

"Ok, Blackeye; I have to go now; here's my phone number if you want this story to get out to the media or if you just wanna talk"

"No, I don't take phone numbers, but i'll give you mine" He said as gives me a piece of paper with his phone number on it.

"Uhh… Ok then, thanks" I said as I walked out of the supermarket.


	13. Chapter 13: Where Humanity Stands

Chapter 13: Where Humanity Stands

I didn't do that much in the city, I was too busy thinking about the conspiracies leading up to the collapse of Manitoban's Augmentation Facility. I went back home on the bus just after I bought some food in the supermarket. As I was on the bus I saw people with signs and megaphones walking towards the avenue where the Amaya Augmentation Facility is. I looked at the signs and some of the signs said:

"Bring Humanity Back"

"Stop The Pain"

"Playing God"

"The World Doesn't Need Augmentation"

I was actually surprised on what the signs were saying. There were about 120 protestors that were going to rally on Amaya Augmentation Facility grounds from what I can guess. It took awhile but my bus finally stopped on my street; I started my walk back to my apartment and I just this weird feeling like I was being followed. I finally arrived in my apartment and I laid down all my stuff and went towards the T.V. to see what's on the news.

"We are now live at the Amaya Augmentation Facility where protestors have gathered to stop the Augmentation Industries from taking their customers humanity; Here is one of the protesters now, Excuse me miss may I ask you, what are you trying to accomplish with this protest?"

"We are trying to spread the word of their lies, we are stopping them from mass producing their products and selling them to the world. They have taken a number of people's lives and they have made high-profile people… HIGH PROFILE PEOPLE! addicted to their augmentation related drugs."

"We now go to Ms. Takano with the C.E.O. of Amaya Industries"

"Thank you Mrs. Taniyama, I am now with Mr. Amaya himself; So Mr. Amaya how are you gonna approach this problem?"

"Well… Since this problem has been going on for years and now that people have spoken, I will stop mass production of the series of new augmentations and I announce that… the company is now shut down and will no longer sell any augmentations"

"Ok then, The viewers all over the world wants to know, What really happened to Manitoban's Augmentation Facility?"

"It was demolished at the time, it not a conspiracy; the company has been planning to demolish that building years ago due to the amount of money it cost to run. There's no real conspiracy surrounding it"

"Well you heard it here first, the Amaya Augmentation Facilities have been officially shut down…"

I watched the news till it finished, the story has gripped me to the point that everything I knew about Amaya Industries was a lie; After watching that I let my mind run on what really happened, why it happened, how it happened. But then it hit me; this wasn't my purpose, this wasn't my interest. I have been caught up in this conspiracy theories that I forgot what I live for… Miyuki Amaya, I will confess my love to you.

I went to the kitchen and made myself some noodles, I went to the table and started eating. After I ate I ran to my bed and I immediately went to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14: Justifying The Means

Chapter 14: Justifying The Means

I woke up in the morning pretty early. My alarm didn't even wake up at the time. I went towards the kitchen and I made some coffee and as I gaze upon my clock to check the time, it shows that it was only 6:00 a.m. I walked towards my desk to get my sunglasses and wallet. As I wore my sunglasses I saw the envelope that Maya gave me.

"This is my chance… my one shot; today is a new day, a new day to confess my love to Miyuki" I said to myself as I take a sip of my coffee. Soon enough it was 7:00 and I was making a run for the next bus to Yagami High. Luckily enough I made it and I got a chance to think on what I should do for Maya's party. I was thinking on how I should approach Miyuki, how I should talk to her and so on.

My bus finally stopped at Yagami High. As I walked outside the bus, I saw Paul talking to some girl. I was amused at the sight of Paul actually talking to a girl; in fact this may be the first time I saw Paul ever making contact with a girl. I walked towards my classroom, I saw my group and I sat down next to them and we started to make some conversations.

"So guys, did you hear about the new gloves that Robo-Tech created?" Takeo asked as he took a bite out of his sushi. "Yeah, I watched it last night" Genitisou answered. As I listen to their conversation I looked towards Miyuki's seat. "Oh Miyuki, where are you?" I thought to myself. I took out a magazine out of my bag and started reading to let the time fly.

Class started; Class finished and Lunch time began and this time Miyuki was inside the classroom. I looked towards her and noticed that she looked a bit sad. "Hey Darach, dude" Paul said as he tugs on my shirt. "Yeah?" I replied back with a bit of anger on my face. "Did you hear, some guys from 2-F are smoking" He said "I don't care if their doing drugs; they could die for all I care" I said back. I hate smoking, this was the reason one of my favorite teachers back in Middle School died because of this, He got diagnosed with lung cancer and he died after 5 weeks.

I opened my lunch box and I took out one of my rice balls. I saw the Chojin Brothers just outside the classroom and it looks like they've changed. They look just a tad slimmer and they look happy. "Hey Gene, what are the Chojin Brothers smiling about?" I asked "Nothing, from what I here they've changed; some guy in a restaurant straightened them out, so they decided to change" Genitisou replied as he takes a sip of tea.

'Hey Darach" Miyuki said happily as she, Maya and Karen walk up to me and my group. I choked on my rice ball just hearing her call out my name. My heart skipped a beat as I tried to reply. "He-He-Hey Mi-Miyuki" I reply as I try to get back some breath. "We just came here to ask you guys if you're going to go to my party tonight" Maya stated "Yeah, we're going" Takeo replied. "Ok then, can you guys come at 4:00 p.m.?" Maya asked. "Why?" Genitisou asked "Well, it's just we need some help setting up the live performance and some food preparation" She replied. "Wait… doesn't the party start at 8:00?" Paul asked. "Yes, that's why we need your help early" Maya responded. "Ok then, we'll be there" I declared.


	15. Chapter 15: To Catch A Ghost

Chapter 15: To Catch A Ghost

"Ok then it's settled; we'll see you later then" Maya said as she and the rest walked away. I was really happy to be side to side with Miyuki, helping her set up the party. "Oh yeah, before I forget; what are you guys gonna give her?" Takeo asked "I'm getting her this book about the Shibuya Psychic Research and their cases"

"Well, I'm getting her this customised dog-tag that I bought from the Kensho Memorial Mall" Paul said with a distinctive look in his face

"I heard that she likes watching anime so I decided to give her the Elfen Lied series on Blu-ray" Genitisou said

"I'm getting her this awesome "Adventure Time" hat" Paul said as he snickers

"Adventure Time?" I asked because I got intrigued on what Adventure Time was.

"Adventure Time is an old show, Back in the day while I was like 4-5 years old I remembered watching it with my dad" Paul said smiling and by the looks of it, he was having some nostalgia.

"Well; I'm getting her the new Hatsune Miku album" I proclaim

We kept talking about random stuff that really made no sense for he past 14 minutes until lunch ended and classes started again. Class after class it went like a breeze because I was too distracted by Miyuki's beauty, I admired her for the past 3 classes just before school ended. As the Bell rang I walked outside and made a run for my bus, I ran home and quickly took a shower and wore my best clothes. I went on the bus to go to where the party was held. "So it Begins" I say to myself while sitting on the bus. From there on; My mission of love began.


End file.
